Scroll One: Rivals of Old
by Avatarwriter.Natsumi
Summary: Arriving home from the Land of Waves, Team Seven encounter a dangerous new Ninja and they have a bone to pick with Kakashi sensei! The Team set out to discover just who this Shinobi is, why they're after Kakashi and uncover a conspiracy from before they were born! (This is my first Naruto fiction in about three years. Be warned.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rivals of Old**

**Part 1**

Only the sounds of pen scratching parchment and ticking analogue clocks filled the Hokage's office in the late of that evening. Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had spent every waking minute between now and lunchtime filling out requisitions, approving missions, dealing with dignitaries and writing a formal apology to a dissatisfied client from a C-classed mission. Said client had been a regular 'customer' as it were, renting out the services and paying for the expense of a C-ranked mission. He was an uptight caravanning businessman with an over-inflamed ego and delusions of standing – no more important than any other common travelling merchant. Regardless, he often demanded the presence of at least a Jonin class Shinobi – otherwise, Hiruzen would have charged for a simple D-ranked assignment. However, despite the protests and chest banging, at the end of the day they were paid for a C-ranked mission.

Hiruzen paused, placing his pen down in its tray and rubbed his eyes. Perhaps it would just be easier to write a template and have a copy sent every time he passed through the Fire Country with the appropriate minor details filled in. The Hokage gave a great sigh and snaking a hand into one of the many low draws of his desk. His pipe and tobacco lay solitary, amidst a family photo and set of spare pens. He'd moved them earlier when his desk had proven too cluttered to safely hold them on top of the paperwork.

The Lord Hokage lit the pipe and inhaled deeply, feeling the tobacco fill his lungs and the blue-grey mist swirl in the air. This particular leaf came from a local herbalist. It tasted like home and Hiruzen felt his stresses melt away as the mist dispersed. He briefly considered waiting until morning, but ultimately an ingrained sense of responsibility forced him to continue his work.

"My Lord Hokage." An Anbu appeared before him, rising from the ground and kneeling. His masked face bowed low as he addressed the Village Leader.

"What is it?" Hiruzen wanted to know.

"A report from the eastern borders." The Anbu rose at the Hokage's signal, reaching into their hooded overcoat and producing a scroll.

"I see." The old man muttered, taking note of the scroll's contents. "What of Matsumoto?"

"Aika Matsumoto has completed her tour of Duty and is returning in accordance to the Changing of the Guard. Her current pace suggests she will return by noon tomorrow."

Hiruzen took the words under advisement and inhaled deeply on his brass pipe. Just when he thought this week's stress would end at the bottom of this pile of paperwork, this would happen. Perhaps he was being too quick to judge however. He placed the pipe down and quickly sorted through a smaller stack of sheets. Perhaps they would miss each other entirely – at least, that was his hope. A tense minute passed by, Hiruzen pulled out the Document he had been searching for and read it quickly, then again for certainty.

"Thank you, Mouse. You may leave." The Lord Hokage dismissed the Anbu with a nod of gratitude, even as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

Team Seven was to return from their first C-ranked mission tomorrow morning, and Kakashi Hatake was their leader. There was also Iruka Umino who must be informed of Matsumoto's return. Though he suspected the latter would be ecstatic at the idea. If fortune had decided to favour the Lord Hokage, then Aika and Kakashi would never cross paths and the village would remain peaceful... if fortune favoured him.

If not... then he would just have to deal with it as appropriately as he could. The last thing the Lord Hokage had wanted to deal with was two of the best Shinobi in the village kill each other over a trifling childish matter from over a decade ago.

"It's good to be home." Kakashi mused with a soft smile under his mask as the brilliant landscape of the Hokage Monument rose into view and the buildings that grew on the horizon. Etched on the great cliff were the faces of the Hokages, all four of them past or present. Kakashi's gaze shifted across their faces, settling finally on the Fourth Hokage. A prang of both nostalgia and sadness came over him. The Fourth Hokage – Minato Namikaze - was his teacher, and sacrificed his life to protect the village from the nine-tailed beast that attacked twelve years ago.

His students were ahead of him bickering amongst themselves as they usually did. There was Naruto Uzumaki, a blond haired, blue eyed knucklehead with hopes of earning a place on the Kage's monument one day. Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired and eyed prodigy of the now dead Uchiha clan whose ambitions were set on vengeance for the act. And Sakura Haruno, perhaps the most normal and well adjusted of the three, although she seemed more interesting in fawning after boys, particularly Sasuke whom remained indifferent to their advances.

Kakashi allowed himself a small smile and reached into the pouch on his waist. "Can't believe I haven't touched this in nearly two days."

It was true; they spent their last week travelling to the Land of Waves on a C-ranked escort. Though it became rapidly apparent that the details were incorrect – or rather knowingly withheld from the village - which placed their lives and entire mission in jeopardy. Fortunately, the mission was completed and the immediate threat was taken care of, courtesy of the very same rogue ninja that put Kakashi out of commission for a few days. And Kakashi wasn't so callous as to scorn a Ninja who died for their beliefs. He decided that his after-action report would include that the rogue Zabuza Momochi was instrumental in ending the threat. Whatever choices the man made, he was still died as a splendid Shinobi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a familiar voice called, breaking Kakashi from his reading. It belonged to Iruka Umino, A Chunin instructor stationed at the Academy. His brown hair was tied back in its usual spiky tail and a thin scar ran across the bridge of his nose. Like Kakashi, he wore a standard blue headband on his foreheard, proudly displaying the Village's symbol.

"Can I help you with anything, Iruka-sensei?"

"The Lord Hokage summoned us." Iruka answered, earning a curious eyebrow from Kakashi. "He wishes to speak to the both of us immediately."

"Did he say why?" Kakashi inquired before letting his shoulder slouch just slightly. "This doesn't have anything to do with Naruto, does it?"

"For a change?" Iruka smiled just slightly at the assumption before his expression became a curious mix of professionism and caution. He shook his head side to side, "No. He just ordered that I bring you to him as soon as you returned."

With that, Kakashi slapped his book shut. "Very well." He answered, following the younger chunin through the capital and leaving the students behind.

It was a mere five minute's power walk from the front gate to the Hokage's manor, neither ninja spoke as they made their way up the stairs and arrived at Lord Hiruzen's office. Iruka rapped his knuckles against the vanished door twice.

"Lord Hokage. I've brought Kakashi-Sensei."

"Enter." The Hokage's voice responded, and the door swung open. Kakashi held the door while Iruka entered and closed it behind him, moving in front of the oak table and stood at attention.

"I've summoned the both of you here today, because there is a matter of great importance to discuss." The old Lord started, taking his pipe from it tray and inhaling on it deeply. Even when relaxed, the Lord Hokage had a regal air about him. And despite being past his prime, his presence still inspired a child-like awe and a deep profound respect that few others could emulate. "Or, rather an important _someone_."

"Someone, sir?" Kakashi asked, incredulous. He could see from the corner of his eye, he could see Iruka offering a similarly confused reaction.

"As you both know, the Chunin exams are upon us. In the next few weeks, we are accepting recommendations from Teachers – I trust you will deem your students ready when the time comes, Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded in response, not noticing – or not caring – about the concerned glance from Iruka just now. "During this time, we will have a rather... unique visitor."

Hiruzen folded his fingers in front of him and the faint outlines of a smile formed as he addressed Iruka, "And I've spoken to them, she's very much looking forward to seeing you again Iruka. However, at the same time Kakashi. I want you to be on maximum guard."

"I'm confused sir." Kakashi admitted, "Why would this person be a friend of the Village but an enemy of mine?" His visible eye narrowed slightly before arriving at a seemingly appropriate conclusion.

"Is this Might Guy we're talking about sir? Because if it is, Guy is harmless." Kakashi replied, but the Hokage cut him off with a shake of the head before he could finish is line of thought.

"No, it's not Might Guy. It's someone far more dangerous to you."

"Then who is it, sir?" Kakashi finally said, he kept his tone respectful, but he wasn't in the mood for games either. "If I have to watch my back, then I would very much like to know whose going to be holding the knife."

The Lord Hokage went for his pipe once more and puffed a curling stream of blue-grey smoke.

"Aika Matsumoto."

In that second, Kakashi's world crumbled to the ground like a house of cards, his eye widened visibly as an unfamiliar, unwelcome feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It was fear. Fear accompanied by long-buried anger. Iruka's reaction, however, seemed the opposite. He was elated, the corner of his mouth turning up into an ecstatic grin, although any trace of it vanished when he saw the effect the name had on his Jounin superior.

"I see you do remember her?" Lord Hiruzen asked, though Kakashi's reaction was telling enough. The Lord Hokage saw barely suppressed anger in that obsidian eye.

"I remember she tried to kill me the last time we met, sir." He answered with a deceptively calm tone. "She's an utter psychopath."

"You were both sixteen at the time," The Lord Hokage reminded him casually as the Copy Ninja attempted to rope in his anger. "She has become a Jounin, as you have. And if it weren't for your... incident. She would have been the first woman ever assigned to the Black Ops."

"No way..." Iruka breathed,

"S-She was good enough for the Black ops?" Kakashi stammered out, the weight of the Hokage's words sinking in slowly.

"Indeed. In fact, had I not been forced to separate the both of you, her Ninjutsu would have easily surpassed your own long ago."

"I had no idea..." Kakashi breathed, swallowing down a mix of emotion he wasn't used to feeling: Horror, a strange feeling of admiration and unadulterated fear. He remembered the last time he fought with Aika Matsumoto. He remembered just out close her knife was to his jugular and the feral rage within her gaze before some Anbu officers had to pull her away. He was certain then and just as certain now that without their intervention, he would have died then and there.

"As I said," The Hokage's gruff tone managed to pull Kakashi's attention away from his internal turmoil. "It would be best if you were on maximum guard while Aika is here. She could be anywhere."

Kakashi numbly nodded.

"As for you Iruka, Aika is very excited to meet you again. Have fun, would you?" The Hokage encouraged, Iruka gave a firm nodded with a brimming smile.

"Yes sir! I will."

"Good. The both of you are dismissed."

* * *

"Man! Kakashi-Sensei just left us here again!" Naruto whined, clasping his hands behind his head. The young genin managed to make it to the markets just inside the village gates before Kakashi sensei left them. Naruto – as always, was the first to complain when their aloof master disappeared on them. Sasuke held his usual mask of indifference as Sakura tried to reason with him.

"We know, ok?" She told him, "But this is Kakashi-sensei we're talking about. It's not like this is some random occurrence. He disappears all the time."

"Iruka-sensei said that the Hokage wanted to see him, and I doubt that it's any of our business, so leave it at that." Sasuke supplied fists in his pockets and sounding as detached as ever.

"Yeah – you're right, Sasuke." Sakura was quick to agree with their team's star pupil, as she always was, but Naruto refused to drop the subject.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you're not just a little curious about it?"

Sakura folded her arms and turned her nose up. "I'm not saying I'm not."

"You just did!" Naruto accused, making a face. Sakura fisted her hand and knocked him over the head.

"I didn't agree to that you idiot! I agreed that it's none of our business!" Sakura shouted back, Sasuke ignored his two teammates, his eyes narrowed in to a glare.

"Sasuke?" Sakura inquired but a simple raised hand silenced her.

"We're being watched."

"Hardly," A mysterious voice – a woman's voice – answered. "You're the ones arguing and drawing attention to yourselves. I'm just investigating the ruckus that interrupted my breakfast." All three genin snapped around, trying to find their Kunai knives and perilously searching for the voice's source.

A sharp whistle from a rooftop on their left. One story up sat a woman, cross-legged and wearing a black variation of the standard Hidden Leaf combat uniform. A fitting, long-sleeved shirt, long pants with white tape bound around her mid calf to ankles and black sandals. She also wore a sage green flak jacket, indicating her rank was at least chunin. Her hair was bright orange, tied back in a plat that hung over her shoulder with a pair of piercing emerald eyes could be seen under her mess of a fringe.

True to her claim, a half eaten Benton box rested in her lap and she took a swig of some energy drink.

"Breakfast was hours ago!" Naruto pointed at the woman accusingly with a glare. She shrugged and swigged another mouthful of drink.

"I know! I missed it this morning. Don't you hate that?" She whined with a pitiful, longing expression, agreeing with the young blond who nodded empathetically, "Why do you think I'm trying to scoff this down?" She finished, though she hadn't suppressed a smile working its way on her lips.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sounded with a warning tone.

The red-haired woman raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha waving her breakfast to emphasis the fact. "... Were you not listening a second ago? I'm trying to eat my breakfast in peace. You three were the ones making a commotion. I came to investigate."

She placed the drink down besides her and folded her arms, examining the three genin noting their defensive stances with amusement. "If anything, I should be asking you fledglings why you're interrupting my meal."

"Huh? Fledgling?" Naruto echoed, incredulous, "Eh... We're not birds."

"She means that we're still rookies, you moron!" Sakura berated.

"You're a sharp little thing, aren't you?" The red-headed ninja complimented towards her. "Who's your master, anyway?"

"Don't answer her!" Sasuke warned with his grip tightened ever so slightly. Even though this observer hadn't directed any verbal threat to them, Sasuke could sense an aura around them, one that dwarfed even Zabuza's by comparison. He couldn't tell if it was malicious or benevolent but it still meant that this woman was not to be trifled with.

"So, you get to question and even try to threaten a fellow Leaf Shinobi - a Jounin I might add – with a Kunai knife, and I can't have a question for myself?" The red headed Ninja pulled a face, "That's just a tad unfair, don't you think?"

Before Sasuke could retort, Naruto spoke up, loud and defensive and finally whipping out his own kunai. "What do you want with our sensei?"

"How can I have business with your sensei when I don't even know who your sensei is? I just want to know whose watching the fledglings this turn around." She added the last part with a shrug. "My curiosity begs an answer."

"Our Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura supplied, figuring it was easier just to give the red-head what she wanted, though her reaction wasn't anything the Genin had expected.

"Kakashi Hatake?!" She blurted before doubling over with a good belly laugh, nearly spilling rice and egg on her pants. "Oh my good god, that's the best joke I've heard in a good long time."

"Its no joke!" Naruto barked angrily. Still, the woman continued deliriously amused by the concept.

"I knew Kakashi had a few underlings, but training fledglings? That's honestly a surprise. He never seemed to have the patience for it."

"Do you know our sensei?" Sakura asked tenuously. Her hand lowered, but the kunai was still gripped tight. The woman thought on it for a moment, stroking her chin and staring up at the clouds in thought.

"I like you. So this answer's for free. Now as for how do I know your sensei?" She hummed, "From around, I suppose."

The non-committal answer convinced Sasuke to raise his guard once more. The redhead merely laughed again, bemused by the reaction. It was then that Sakura understood what was going on. This orange haired shinobi was simply trying to get a rise of them for her entertainment.

She clapped her hands together and gave a bright grin, "Thanks for the chit-chat. See ya." Her sing song tone did nothing but unsettle the three genin more. Before they could say anything more, the Jounin woman created a hand seal and vanished, lunch and all.

"Damn it!" Sasuke swore pocketing his kunai and his teammates did the same. "She was toying with us!"

"She was." Naruto muttered bitterly agreeing with his long-time rival. "Why the heck did she want to know about Kakashi sensei?"

"It doesn't matter now." Sakura supplied, "Her interest in Kakashi-sensei aside, we should find him."

"Sakura's right." Sasuke answered, "If we warn Kakashi, then he can find her, and the faster he can defeat her."

"That's assuming she wants to attack Kakashi at all. I mean, what if she's like – his girlfriend or something?" Naruto interjected, adding the last part with a cheeky look, his face became serious. "I mean, she seemed to know a lot about the Sensei."

"Anything like that could be from some espionage, or even a bingo book." Sakura countered, she then turned to Sasuke. "But Naruto could be right. That ninja could just be an old friend of the Sensei's."

"Still," Sasuke started, "The best thing right now is to warn Kakashi."

"Right." Sakura gave a firm nod.

"Got it!" Naruto answered, and all three genin set off into the landscape to find their teacher.

* * *

**To be contiuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivals of Old**

**Part 2**

"Alright. And that's the end of today's lesson." Iruka announced after the bell rang with a static electronic chime, in time with the most collective cheer of the young pre-genins he taught. "For homework, I want you to finish off today's class work and read page two and three of 'Theories of Chakra'."

The Chunin tutor had to force himself not to smile as the cheers almost instantly turned to groans and whining. "Class dismissed!" Iruka finished brightly, always impressed with how quickly the young children departed his class room.

Amazing how they could file out so quickly, yet in the morning it took them at least twenty minutes to assemble completely for their first lecture of the day. Iruka chuckled to himself before gathering his own things at his small podium. In the quiet privacy of the now empty classroom, his mind wondered to what the Lord Hokage had spoken of earlier. Of Aika Matsumoto's return, and he allowed himself a small nostalgic smile.

Back when they were younger, Aika had lost her sensei during the Nine Tailed fox attacked the Hidden Leaf and the second a year after that. That same incident took Iruka's parents from him. He had met her before that time of course. Several times, in fact, they were only passing conversations and just the exchange of simple pleasantries but generally polite enough conversations. It was only after they ran into each other one day after the Nine Tails tragedy that the red head had decided to look out for Iruka as if he were her younger brother. Absently, Iruka's wondered if Aika had a younger brother of her own. Even though he considered her his older sister, he knew almost nothing about her life before coming to the Hidden Leaf village. He thought perhaps she was an orphan of some civil conflict, since she lived with her sensei since arriving.

Iruka shook his head of these thoughts. While it he was ecstatic at Aika's return, he remembered all too well just what kind of hell would be unleashed when she and Kakashi went toe to toe. He could only pray that Aika had finally grown up and gotten over that old grudge from their childhood, but he remembered just how stubborn that red head was.

"Iruka-Sensei?" The voice of his peer teacher, Toshio, cut through his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Ah - yeah. I'm fine, Toshi." Toshio had a rather large frame and a round belly. One could mistake him for one of the Akimichi, though his standard issue chunin vest and combat gear had no problem fitting him at all. In fact, it sagged just a little, suggesting the man had indeed followed through with his claim a month ago and was finally working on a diet. His large frame still blocked the majority of the classroom door however and he still needed to move sideways to squeeze through that threshold.

A touch of concern appeared on his round face. "Are you sure, Sensei? You seem just a touch pale?"

Iruka returned with an indulgent smile. "I promise I'm fine, Toshi-sensei." He reassured quickly, "Just have a lot on my mind."

Toshio laughed, "Well, as much as I hate to interrupt your quiet time, could you possibly clear out of this classroom soon?" Iruka blinked, now curious and somewhat confused. Toshio moved aside, revealing a host of tiny surprisingly eager children. All of which greeted the chunin with smiles and waves. "This is the extension class's room for today."

Iruka blinked, taken aback. "What? Since when?"

"Suzume was supposed to tell you yesterday…?" Toshio supplied cautiously, "Did she not-"

"Oh!" Iruka jumped, "I'm so sorry, Toshi-Sensei. Yes she did and I totally forgot about that. My bad."

"No, no. It's fine. Can I steal the classroom now?"

"Of course. Be my guest." Iruka replied with an easy laugh, clutching his textbooks in one hand and leaving.

There was a chorus of cheerful goodbyes from the students. Iruka waved to them and set off for the office. The Theory of Chakra exams were in five week and he needed to get the students cracking on a study regime. The Chunin instructor had a loose idea of what each of his students strengths and weaknesses were, perhaps he should work with them individually next class. Properly assess their abilities and help tailor studying timetables for them to use at home.

He entered his office with an affirming nod. He'll work on the basic outlines tonight and have them ready for the students in the morning.

He turned a corner and bumped into a young man. A twelve year old that belonged to one of the senior classes. A young man in the batch of cadets behind Naruto's group as it were. They were scheduled to graduate after the next set of Chunin exams were over. This young man in question had peculiar dark green hair and wore a chain mail shirt under an open, short sleeved white hoodie with dark green stripes down the side. His three-quarter shorts matched his dark green hair. The upper lobe of both ears had been pierced with metal clips.

"Whoa there!" Iruka jumped, his hand reaching out to help the poor lad up onto his feet. His hazel eyes steadily meeting the instructors gaze. "Sorry I knocked you down."

"Its fine, Sensei." The boy replied, bouncing to his knees. His hazel eyes moved down to the ground, where it looked like some kind of reed dropped to the floor. Iruka starred at it questioningly before the young man seized it between two fingers with a pout and finally took Iruka's hand. In a second, the reed was perched in the corner of his mouth.

"Your name is… Saito, right?" Iruka asked, awkwardly scratching his temple.

"Saito Takanashi II. That'd be me." Saito replied, shoving his fists into his pockets. "Something I can help you with, sensei?"

"And you have a sister, don't you?"

"Yeah - a twin: Hoshi. Bit of a right royal pain in my butt." Saito replied with an easy shrug. "This going somewhere, Sensei? Cause said kid sister is gonna skin my hide if I don't show up right on time for extra class."

"Of course." Iruka moved out of the young man's way. "Good luck."

He waited for a moment, his eyes trained on the white symbol embroidered on the young man's back. A single diamond outlined by a second, larger diamond with stylised corners reminiscent of the blades from a fuma shuriken. He knew it as the symbol of the Takanashi family. Most of them went into the medical corps and Iruka wondered if Saito would follow the rest of his clan's footsteps.

Shaking his head, the chunin instructor once more set out for his office to prepare tomorrow's classes.

* * *

Kakashi needed to think. He needed to cool off his head from the bombshell the Hokage had dropped in his lap this morning.

_Aika Matsumoto was back_.

The phrase kept repeating itself in his mind since he left that office, and following Lord Hiruzen's advice, Kakashi kept his guard up. Or rather, he doubled his vigil. Even within his own home village, a shinobi would never relax their guard completely. As the Copy Ninja often did, he set off for the Memorial Stone located within the training fields. The marble monument served as tribute to all Shinobi who died in the line of duty. Those who were honoured as heroes of the village and a place Kakashi frequented almost every day to pay his respects. It was quiet, out of the way with practically no other visitors. Perfect for helping him sort these uncomfortable thoughts out.

At least, that was until Kakashi had arrived only to find his usual spot taken by another. His eye narrowed and fingers inched towards the kunai knife strapped to his thigh. He recognised that platted vermilion hair, though almost everything else about the figure was completely different from his memory. The tension in his hand slowly faded and the momentary defensive instinct he felt subsided, giving way to empathy. The Copy Ninja was close enough to hear her words, and realised that his childhood nemesis was in fact mourning.

"I wish I could have protected you, sensei..." He heard her sorrowful tone and knew that kind of pain all too well. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time."

Kakashi faced away, folded his arms and leant against the tree he hid behind. It gave him the illusion of respecting her privacy. Perhaps he should come back later, and he just about decided to do so when Aika's voice snatched his attention.

"I guess you share some of the same sentiments, right Kakashi?"

Exhaling through the nose and letting his head drop for a second, Kakashi revealed himself and moved out of the tree line. "Some, I suppose."

Aika's stance was relaxed, though she had a kunai twirling lazily in her left hand. No doubt she had the same idea he did, and both jonin were ready to defend themselves in case the other attacked. It was then that Kakashi noticed just how much the woman in front of him had changed. As a young genin, Aika was the runt of the class. Short, pudgy and round faced, she could have easily passed for one of the Akimichi clan - very much the ugly duckling. Now in her mid-twenties she had definitely become a striking woman. Her average height frame was lean and athletic. Like all Jonin class shinobi, her body and mind were honed to their peak. Her emerald eyes held a dangerous edge and a touch of mischief underneath.

Kakashi had little doubt that he had changed since back then as well. When last they met, he was sixteen and still not at his full height, though he had his fair share of scars. "I didn't think you knew I was here."

Aika's shouldered bounced indifferently; the kunai disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I knew for the all of ten seconds."

"Hm." Kakashi replied, his eye dropped to two white lilies that lay at the marble stone's base. "For Kushina-sensei?"

"And Saito-sensei." Aika replied, fists in her pockets. Her gaze settled on the stone for a long moment, not noticing Kakashi move to join her. "You can have your perch back now, I'm done mourning."

"You looked like you were busy, so I didn't want to both you. I was going to come back later when you _were_ done. Not when I interrupted you."

"You didn't want to bother me, or you didn't want to risk me challenging you to another fight?" Aika joked, raising an eyebrow with a strained smile.

"Mm. Both, I guess." Kakashi admitted rather brightly. There was a stretch of silence. Both shinobi stood in their spots, staring at the engraved names on the stone.

"I liked Kushina–sensei. She didn't baby her students." Aika thought out loud with a nostalgic smile, remembering the bright red-haired Kunoichi. Kakashi gave her an intrigued sideways glance; he'd never seen this side of the woman before. Perhaps more than just the surface had changed as well. "Kushina would kick her fledglings out of the nest. If they flew then 'yay', and if they plummeted, then 'ouch'."

"I remember." He felt the corner of his mouth tugged into a light-hearted smile, "Minato-Sensei was surprisingly similar."

"Ah ha – that proves it! Husband and wife were conspiring against us students!" Aika joked with a jovial wink. That one earned a surprisingly carefree laugh from the Copy Ninja.

Aika exhaled sharply, her nostalgia turning to frustration. "Saito-Sensei on the other hand..."

Kakashi stared back at the stone, it took him only a few seconds to find Saito Takanashi's name. He memorised each and every one of them over his countless visits. Saito's name found its home on the marble some thirteen years ago, roughly a year after the Nine-Tails attack. "Wasn't a fan of his, I take it?"

"Shameful thing for a student to admit about their dead mentor, but I hated him." Aika said with a heavy heart. "I spent nearly four years with Kushina-sensei developing my sealing techniques. When she fell pregnant, Saito turned all our hard work on its head and tried to pawn me off to the medical corps. Just in time for the Chunin exams."

"That's right. You were a genin for about four years, weren't you?"

"Graduated when I was nine," Aika gave a sharp affirming nod, "Got Chunin rank at thirteen."

"You need very precise chakra control for the sealing methods," Kakashi reasoned with a contemplatively look in his eye, "Maybe Saito-sensei was concerned about you becoming over-specialised? Sealing is largely based around support and squad tactics. As I recall you were quite the – Ah, how did you put it - 'solo artist'?"

"Maybe." Aika closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. It's a pathetic thing to complain about and I didn't mean to dump it off on you."

Kakashi kept his mouth firmly shut as the kunoichi continued. "You've had it far worse than I. You loved Minato-sensei more than anyone in the village. Then there was Obito and Rin."

"They gave their lives to protect this village." Kakashi said with a tone that left a bitter taste in his mouth. "We should all be so lucky."

"Do you miss them?" Aika questioned, noting the sobering change in Kakashi's behaviour.

"I come here to offer gratitude." The man answered honestly, "I owe a lot of debts that I'll never be able to repay. Coming here every day is the least I can do."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was distant, her sympathy felt inadequate against the weight of grief he carried, but it was the least she could do.

"It's okay."

Aika stretched her arms up in the air and rolled her neck, feeling relief when she was rewarded with a sound crack. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, watching a quick flash across the surface of the stone.

Kakashi had seen them too, and pushed down the urge to roll his eyes when he sensed three chakra signatures behind them. Two of which were suppressed and subdued, but the final residue was so vast, he could practically see it.

"Did you notice?"

"Yep." Exhaling, Kakashi turned to the tree line with absolute boredom on his features. "Didn't anyone ever teach the three of you that it's rude to spy on adult's conversations?"

"No offense, but I'm not in any kind of mood to talk to fledglings - once a day is quite enough for me." Aika offered apologetically. He decided not to ask what she meant while watching her hands weave together a series of hand signs in rapid succession, finishing in the ram sign. "If you want to talk, I'll be at my regular stop."

"What makes you so certain I'll come?" Kakashi asked coolly, making no effort to hide his scepticism. "There's no incentive for me to meet you."

"This is true. But consider it a peace offering," Aika replied honestly, she cocked her head to the side. "I don't want any bad blood festering between us. The village can't afford two jonin at each other's throats over a kid's game gone wrong - and my wallet can't survive being slapped with a repair bill for property damage."

Kakashi had to admit, he was taken aback. This woman was definitely not the same loudmouth, boisterous girl from the past. "Fair enough."

"And if that's not incentive enough?" An evil grin spread across Aika's face that put Kakashi on edge before vanishing in white smoke leaving behind some playful words. "I stole your novel."

"What?!" In that second, Kakashi ripped into his waist pouch, frantically searching for the orange covered prize. It was nowhere to be found. The Copy Ninja glared daggers at the ground where Aika stood. "Oh – I hate her."

He took it back; she's still a pain in the ass. "Guess there's no choice." With a hand seal, a vexed Kakashi vanished leaving the three unaddressed genin to speculate on what they just witnessed.

"... What just happened?" Naruto asked, scratching his head awkwardly. Neither of his squad mates could give him an answer.

* * *

**To be contiuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rivals of Old**

**Part 3**

Lord Hiruzen decided to take the afternoon off and go for a nice stroll through his village. That was the story he told his escorts at any rate. He knew his destination before setting out on this jaunt. The Hidden Leaf's local book store, a relatively large story in ownership of one Natsumi Uzushi, though the old woman had long since stopped actively running the story now, she still maintained the controlling interest. On the surface, that was how it appeared. But the ancient woman was no ordinary one, she was once known as The Dark Lady, an infamous information broker and trained Special Jonin allied with the Leaf during the Second Hokage's reign.

She even though her body was old and frail and her sight was failing, her ears were keen and mind as sharp as ever. If Hiruzen recalled, Natsumi had been forced to retire in her advanced years, and allowed her youngest daughter Kiyoko and grandchild to run the store in her stead. He found his destination in only a few minutes. Hiruzen lightly tapped the wood frame with his knuckles then pushed open the glass panel door, trigging a tiny bell hooked on the threshold.

His intrusion went unnoticed for a few seconds by the three others people present at the counter; one of them was the Interrogation Unit leader, Ibiki Morino, standing in his usual rigid posture with his fists deep in his trench pockets. The woman behind the counter wore her waist-length amber hair in a high. A lime apron hung over her light yellow shirt and black pants. The third was a young boy - no older than eight - with dark brown hair who sat in the corner with a book and pen. If Hiruzen had to guess from the detailed scroll on the pages, he'd say the young boy was cataloguing. He turned and met the Hokage with the most bored and unimpressed expression Hiruzen had ever seen on a child.

The Hokage offered a smile and short wave, the child merely shrugged with a half hearted nod back before returning to his task.

"I've given you all I know, Ibiki." Said the woman, offering Ibiki the purple scroll bound by a seal in her hand. "Unfortunately, I have almost nothing correlating to what you've described."

"Yes - I understand, but I have to be sure, Sempai." Ibiki replied, taking it and a discarded photograph from the bench. The older woman looked up and her eyes widened, pleasantly surprised.

"My Lord Hokage." Kiyoko was her name, he remembered. She bowed her head as a gesture of respect; Ibiki snapped around and did the same.

"Lord Hokage."

"No. Please, continue. I apologise for the interruption." Hiruzen insisted, raising a hand.

"No apology required." Kiyoko raised her head, then cocked it to the side. "Is that something I can help you with?

"You're helping Ibiki with his investigation, I take it?" He gestured to the scroll, Ibiki mutely nodded his head.

"Yes my Lord." Kiyoko nodded once. "Though I fear my information might be little help. This prey we're hunting is particularly illusive."

"Any information, no matter how small is valuable when confronting an unknown enemy." Hiruzen supplied. "And on the topic of valuable information – Might I have a word with Lady Natsumi?"

"Yes my lord." Kiyoko glanced at her son, "Maki - would you take the Lord Hokage to see your grandmother?"

"Yes mum." The child drawled, rolling his eyes at the apparently tedious task he had been given. He dragged his feet towards a blue-painted wooden door at the back of the store. "Follow me, sir." Maki said, carefully pushing the ledger and pen onto the counter then opening  
the back door.

"Why thank you, lad." Hiruzen replied with a kind smile, though the young man didn't return it. He simply scrunched his nose up and led the Hokage into the back room and up a flight of stairs.

* * *

Aika kept watch over the bustling market square below. The high hours of the day were long gone, now entering into the evening; the setting sun cast a peaceful orange wash over everything. Within it was a large circular wishing fountain, surrounding by knee-high hedging to discourage the little ones. As if that stopped them anyway? Below, there were civilians and Shinobi alike, meeting together for some light supper. A sudden robust laugh from the tavern across from her set in the rafters startled her for a second before she chuckled. A light breeze swept through, and her waist-length plat swayed gently against her back. Her favourite time of an evening and favourite type of evening - Cool, clear skied at twilight.

It'd been nearly five years since Aika had last set foot in the village, and even longer since she'd been able to just sit down and relax in her little spot here. She reached into her waist pouched and produced a small, orange covered paper-back novel with 'Make Out Paradise - volume 2' in bold black text. She ran her thumb over the white pages before opening up to the book-marked chapter and read quietly. No doubt Kakashi would be by soon to take back his prized possession, but in the mean time, she was going to try and blitz through this chapter.

"You know," And no such luck, if the bored drawl behind her was any clue. "If you were that strapped for cash, you could have just asked to borrow some reading material instead of just taking it out of my pocket."

Aika spared a cheerful glance over her shoulder, "But where's the fun in that for me?" She replied, carefully observing Kakashi's slouch and the hand hanging perilously close to the holster on his thigh. "It's fun to see just what kind of reaction I get." She smiled innocently, causing his eye to narrow suspiciously at her.

"When did you get it?"

"When you turned to face your fledglings," Aika supplied, carefully tracking his movements while maintaining a cheerful guise. He reached her shoulder and stared down, noticing exactly what Aika had used as a book marker. A thin, tiny kunai knife - meant as a warning no doubt.

"Slipped my hand in and pulled it right out of your pocket." She added, thoroughly entertained by her little stunt.

Kakashi reached down to take it back, but Aika snatched his wrist firmly, not budging an inch before he could get very far. "I would like my book back please."

"Book later - talking now."

"Book now, or I leave." Kakashi counter proposed coolly, completely uncaring about anything she might have to say right now.

"You wouldn't leave it at my mercy, would you?" Aika released wrapped two fingers around the tiny kunai, spun it expertly before aiming the point at the page. "You're precious little Make Out Paradise?"

"Don't!" Kakashi practically dived for the Make Out issue, and would have gotten it too, had Aika not yanked it away at the last second. Kunai hidden securely in the pages, she held her spare hand out to stop Kakashi from falling on her.

"Hah. Thought not." Aika smirked cockily and edge of smugness in her emerald eyes. Grudgingly, Kakashi sat down at arm's length.

"Cheap shot." He grumbled, glaring at her out of anger and annoyance. "You do realise that 'peace offerings' don't typically involve picking pockets or murdering innocent books, right?"

"Sure they do!" Aika replied brightly, going back to her reading.

_Only when you're involved, they do_. He thought, shaking his head quickly. He scratched his temple idly, trying to clamp down on his near instinctive action to reach for his waist pouch.

"But, you do realise that this time eleven years ago - I wouldn't have been able to touch it."

Kakashi raised one silver eyebrow at the woman; he didn't like the implication of her words. "Are you saying I've gotten lazy?"

"Fat too."

Reflexively, Kakashi placed a hand on his abs, inspecting the claim in a sudden bout of self consciousness.

"Are you seriously checking yourself over, right now?" Aika rolled her eyes with a shake of the head, "What are you, a woman?"

"Anyway," Kakashi grounded out, levelling a glare at her. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Not here." She replied, jumping to her feet. "You made me wait, so now I'm hungry." Almost as if concurring with her point, her stomach growled.

"You made me run around the half the Leaf Village just to have dinner? If you wanted a date, then a simple request would have been a lot easier on the both of us."

"Oh come now, Kakashi. You can't tell me you didn't work up just a little bit of an appetite?" Aika teased lightly, the corners of her mouth tipping up into a smile.

"You realise that you're getting about as annoying as Guy?" Kakashi countered, accosting her with amusement at her dumbfounded expression.

"Ouch - that is cold." Aika shivered, cringing at the comparison to the green-clad jonin, but the teasing smirk remained firmly in place. "Come on. My treat."

"Any reason to get my mask off, huh?" Kakashi joked lightly.

"Just a friendly dinner between worthy adversaries."

"No catches." He told her firmly, pointing a warning finger.

"Well if you want," Aika reached into her vest pocket and produced yet another orange covered novel and held it out to Kakashi, whose visible eye widened. "But I'm not good at aiming. This might land in the street and get trampled."

"You mean you-?" His eye cycled between the novel in her left hand and the one in her right.

The redhead laughed at his clueless look. "You hungry, or not?"

* * *

"You mean you're really a fan of the Make Out series?" Kakashi still couldn't believe what he had been hearing or seeing. It almost seemed impossible, considering all the times Aika used to scold him when they were younger about the books. More over - they didn't exactly seem suited to the female demographic. They were in the street now, carefully dodging the oncoming traffic. Although Kakashi wasn't sure where exactly Aika was going to take them... he just hoped it wasn't ramen. As much fun as it was to indulge his student in his unhealthy craving, Kakashi completely over noodles.

"Yeah!" She retorted defensively, "Of course I am. Got the book one of the next saga on pre-order."

"Seriously?" Kakashi didn't keep the subtle grin from spreading on his lips.

Aika turned to him and gave him an annoyed look, "Why everyone is always so surprised to hear that?"

Her face went as red as her hair, glaring at the ground while waving her arms and running on a mini-rant. "It's an adult book, I'm an adult. I've the money and the occasional five minutes to spare."

Kakashi shook his head trying not to laugh at her suddenly red face and mini rant, though his lips remained set in a smirk. "Explain that to me!"

"Keep it up. You'll look like a tomato in no time." Kakashi noted teasingly, knowing full well the kind of reaction it would receive. True to form, Aika's wild fist came rushing for the back of his head, but he ducked first. Kakashi held his hand up showing he was just messing with her.

"Keep it up. Your face'll look like a crater in no time!" She threw the comment back in his face. Her left eyebrow twitched, and she was clearly forcing a grin.

"I doubt anyone would really notice under this mask." He retorted smugly, gesturing to his cloth mask. He still remembered the bold proclamations Aika had made about it during their youth. How she would defeat him then expose his face to the world as proof of her power. "Which reminds me, how many years have you tried to pull it off?"

"Keep _that_ up and you'll be kissing pavement Copy-Cat." Aika's green eyes narrowed into a glare, to which Kakashi shrugged indifferently while turning a page in his novel.

"Have you considered that if you stopped reacting so easily, I'd stop teasing you?"

"Or maybe you could stop being a jackass for two seconds?" She grumbled, folding her arms angrily before noticing the half-hooded look the Copy Ninja was giving here. "Hmm, yeah. Shoulda known. There's no realistic chance of _that_ ever happening."

"Ouch. Now whose being the cold one?" Kakashi bounced back.

"This is just you being a wuss because I managed to get the drop on you." Aika proclaimed. She turned her head when one of her favourite barbeque restaurants when she was a chunin passed by the corner of her eye. She back peddled, lightly tugging Kakashi's sleeve then nodding to the place. "Over here."

"No comment." Kakashi said easily, holding his hands up with a shrug. "I thought I could catch up on all of my tormenting. I've got eleven years worth to make up for."

"Life was that boring for you this past decade, huh?" They entered the small steak house and Aika led him a small, out of the way booth with an inbuilt grill at the centre of the table.

"On the contrary, it was very interesting." Kakashi replied with a wave of the hand. "Admitted to Anbu, became a captain, left – became a sensei."

She raised a vermillion eyebrow, perplexed. "Why'd you leave? Anbu seemed to fit you."

"Fit a bit too well, some people thought," Kakashi said, "But someone had to keep an eye on Naruto, so here I am."

"'Naruto' as in-?"

"Uzumaki, yes."

Aika let out a whine slumping against the wall, her lips puckering. "I wanted to teach him...!"

"There's nothing legally stopping you from looking out for Naruto on your own time," Kakashi said sympathetically. "Just luck of the draw that I was assigned his Genin team first."

Aika scoffed, leaning her left cheek against a raised fist. "Aside from the fact Lord Third is gonna send me on another mission, probably as soon as dinner's finished."

"I thought you enjoyed getting out of the Leaf?"

"I did at the beginning, its fun to see the world – but I want to go _home_!" Aika glared bitter at the iron grates and red coals underneath.

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow at this. He had to admit he was a little confused at her choice of phrase. "You don't consider the Leaf your home?"

"I thought that was obvious." Aika threaded her fingers through her fringe and held it up demonstratively; revealing no headband underneath, just fair skin with a thin scar on the left side of her forehead which retreated into her hairline. She left the hair fall and she smoothed it back into place. She tugged lightly at her vest's collar. "I operate here. That doesn't mean I call it 'home'. The only symbol I want to wear is on my back."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at her comment, examining her determined features. "You're talking about a nation that's long since been destroyed."

A dark smirk crept across her lips, with a scheming look in her emerald eyes. "Not for long, if I have my way..."

"Aika, you're not thinking of..?" Kakashi stopped himself and sighed, exasperated. "What am I saying - Of course you are."

"Yep." She answered brightly, determination burning behind her gaze. "I want to resurrect my nation."

* * *

**To be contiuned.**


End file.
